


Forever Thankful

by orphan_account



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 1799, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hamliza, One Shot, Romance, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Hamiltons celebrate their 19th wedding anniversary....A one shot for Eliza and Alexander Hamilton's 237th wedding anniversary.





	Forever Thankful

**December 14, 1799**

Eliza Hamilton woke up to her husband standing by his desk in their room. He turned around.

“Oh, Betsey. I didn’t realize you were up.” he admitted.

She wrinkled her nose out of admiration. “What’s that you’re holding?” she asked him, her voice soft and sweet.

He was holding a few papers in his hands. He looked back at them.

“I was just sorting through some letters.” he said placing the pile on his desk.

Hamilton approached her, taking her hand in his. He smiled.

“Happy anniversary, Betsey.” he said kissing her hand.

She smiled back at him and stared into his beautiful, violet-blue eyes.

“Happy anniversary, my love.” she replied.

“Come on, let’s go downstairs.” he told her pulling her from the bed.

She wanted to stay in bed. She had gotten used to staying in the warm bed while recovering from her delivery to little Eliza a few weeks ago.

By the time they were down in the dining room, the children were already seated.

“Good morning, Mama, Papa!” James, Alexander, and John greeted.

“Good morning.” Philip said as he hugged his parents.

“Happy anniversary.” Angelica said softly.

After breakfast, Hamilton made an announcement.

“I'll be taking your mother out today. Philip and Angelica, if you’d be so kind to watch over your siblings for me.”

Philip and Angelica nodded.

“Where are we going?” Eliza questioned.

He smiled at her.

“You’ll see.” he said teasingly.  
_________

The carriage ride only took about an hour or so, but Eliza’s curiosity got the best of him.

“Honey, where are we going? We are far from the city.”

“Shh, I told you, Betsey, you’ll see when we get there.”

She made a face out of her frustration and curiosity. Hamilton let out a laugh. He pulled her close for a kiss, but she backed away.

“Not until, you tell me where we are going.” she demanded.

Hamilton’s mouth gaped at her response. He pouted his lips.

“Please.” he pleaded.

Eliza rolled her eyes and came in closer for a kiss.

“You’re lucky you’re so handsome, it’s so hard to deny you.” she complimented.

“You’re too good for me.” he said, grinning at her.

They were so caught up, that they barely noticed the carriage took a stop.

“I afraid to disturb you, Mr. Hamilton, but we have arrived.” the coachmen said.

“Yes,” he said his eyes lighting up, excited to show Eliza his surprise. “Thank you, good sir.”

He grabbed the blanket that p he had hidden underneath the seat. Then he took Eliza’s hand, leading her into the snowy field of land.

He lead them into an empty spot of the field. He placed the blanket down and sat. He patted down the spot on the blanket and motioned for Eliza to sit down with him.

Eliza sat down and Hamilton put his arm around her.

“Look around. Do you like it?” He asked, staring at her majestic, sparkling brown eyes.

“Yes, but why-” He cut her off.

“Good. Because this is where we will build our house.” He proclaimed.

Eliza’s face lit up, those sparkling brown eyes growing bigger. Hamilton couldn’t stop himself from grinning at her expression. She looked beautiful around the white winter snow.

“Our house?” She repeated. “Is the land for sale?”

Hamilton nodded, her face growing even brighter than before. Eliza wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace and Hamilton stroked her soft, brown hair.

“Alexander, this is amazing! Do the children know?”

“Not yet, I am planning to show them the land after they are done with the term.” Hamilton told her.

Eliza rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her hands around his.

  
Carefully, she slid the his ring off his finger, and took her ring off too. She opened the hoops of both rings and connected the two into one, forming the words _Alexander & Elizabeth._

Hamilton took the ring from her gentle hands and held it to his face. He smiled at it.

“Alexander and Elizabeth. Forever.” He said kissing the top of her head.

“Forever.” She whispered gently.

  **December 15, 1799**

Eliza woke up in bed with her husband missing. She took a quick glance at his desk. He wasn’t there.

Wondering where her husband was, she reluctantly arose from the bed and put on her robe and slippers. She made her way down to the kitchen.

“Honey?” She said in a hushed tone, not wanting to awake the people who were still fast asleep.

She caught a glimpse of him, sitting at the table with a tea cup and a copy of the newspaper right in front of him. He had tears in his eyes.

“Sweetheart, what’s the matter?” She said as she walked into the kitchen, rubbing his back comfortingly.

He brushed away his tears and pushed the newspaper for her to read. Her heart dropped as she read the headline.

_George Washington was dead._

Apparently, the General died at around 10 last night on December 14, their wedding anniversary.

She hugged him tightly. She felt her nightgown get wet with his tears. She continued to rub his back.

“It’s alright.” She cooed softly.

In the midst of tears, he managed to let some words out.

“ ‘Liza,” he whimpered. “Yesterday, I received a letter from him…” He broke off.

But Eliza knew what he was trying to say, he had put off reading the letter for their anniversary. She felt her heart sank even deeper.

 _Mrs. Washington_. The thought hit her like lightning.

She imagined poor Mrs. Washington weeping over her husband’s passing. She always admired her and her loving relationship with General Washington.

She had tried to imagine the pain Mrs. Washington was going through. Tears fell down her face. _What if her Hamilton died before her?_ She couldn’t live to imagine a life for her without him.

“You're going to attend Sunday mass today, right?” Hamilton said sniffling, his voice cutting right through her thoughts.

She wiped the tears from her face with the sleeve of her robe. She took a deep breath.

“Yes.” She replied finally.

“Can I accompany you?”

“Of course, dear. I'm sure the children would appreciate your presence. You haven’t been attending mass as much.” She noted.

“I know. I want to light a candle for him.” He said as Eliza sat on chair next to him.

“I love you.” He whispered, putting his head on her lap.

“I love you, too.” She cooed.

“Hamilton?” She said stroking his hair.

“Mm.” He mumbled.

“Thank you. For yesterday and for everything.”

“I should be the one telling you that.” He took a short pause.

“Thank you, Betsey.” He said lacing their hands together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> On the month of August 1800, Hamilton had purchased a portion of land in Harlem for his house, the Grange. Even though, it was more likely for him to show Eliza the land around the spring or summer of 1800. I just thought it would be really sweet if Hamilton showed her the land of their future home on their anniversary.
> 
> About Eliza’s and Hamilton’s rings, the rings they had were called gimmal rings. Where two, separate rings can connect together and form one single ring.
> 
> Also, thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it. Feel free to leave comments and kudos, if you desire.


End file.
